


ＤＡＲＫ ＲＥＤ

by Saccharinebabi



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Conspiracy, Crime, Drug Use, F/M, Family Rivalry, Fluff and Smut, I got this idea from twitter ngl, M/M, Model Park Jimin, Murder, Mystery, NSFW, Psychological, Questioning Sexuality, Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharinebabi/pseuds/Saccharinebabi
Summary: After the death of their father, three brothers must work together to find out who killed their Dad.





	ＤＡＲＫ ＲＥＤ

**Author's Note:**

> >.< i hope you like it

Kim Dohyuk was a careless man when he was younger, he came from wealth and dazzled materialism. He came from from alcoholism and sex, business cards with posh watermarks, fucking summer time interns and forcing his assistant to bring him a coffee around the same time. 

You would think that would change after one of those summer time interns became pregnant with his first child, but Dohyuk didn’t. When Hyunwoo was born, He didn’t want the plumb baby to have the Kim last name as it would mess up his legacy. 

When Hyunwoo was three years old, living with a single mother, Dohyuk married a woman named Sooyoung, who knew about the child. She thought it was terrible how her husband treated Hyunwoo, so Sooyoung and Hyunwoo’s mother made a deal: Half of the year, Hyunwoo would live with them. 

Even when Hyunwoo lived with them, Dohyuk paid no attention to him. Soon, Sooyoung got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy by the name of Namjoon. 

The family was rejoiced, they considered Namjoon the real first born as he wasn’t born out of wedlock and by some poor woman. Years later, that would cause a shift between them. 

Another two years, Jisoo was born. Tying the whole family together.  
On the outside they seemed perfect, but everything was actually coming undone. 

Hyunwoo was neglected from his Father and his family, he distanced himself from his brothers and relied on friends. In school, Hyunwoo learned Mandarin and majored in Business, leaving to China the same month he graduated without saying a good bye. 

In China he felt like he belonged, owning and partying in casinos till the days ends. Hyunwoo loved the attention, it filled everything his Father didn’t give him. 

Then you had Namjoon, who wasn’t a dumb man. Namjoon kept an eye on his family dynamics and quickly noted how toxic they were. When he met Jimin, he vowed to keep the precious model away from ‘those people’. Even though his family loved him, celebrated every time he was at the top of his class and gave Namjoon money for anything, he didn’t want to be part of that. 

Namjoon considered his dog and fiancé as his family now. A lowly government hacker who kept to himself most of the time. 

Jisoo had similar treatment later down the road. In High School he got in the wrong crowd of rich kids and started doing drugs, which lead to rehab and therapy, and a Kim family scandale. It wasn’t redeemable, and neither was the bruise his father left after a while. 

Jisoo laid low and joined the military instead, having a few friends and a pet cat. He questioned a lot of things about his life as he was still young and still looked down upon. 

When Sooyoung died, it made everything worse for them... 

The brothers didn’t hate each other because of the interactions between them, but because of envy. Hyunwoo was jealous of Namjoon and Jisoo, wishing he got his fathers attention and family love.   
Namjoon was jealous of Hyunwoo and Jisoo, wishing he had (even though it sounds terrible) the same standards the family held for Hyunwoo, which were low. Jisoo, because he was the youngest. The baby.   
Jisoo wished he had his life together like both of his siblings. 

When thinking of one another they saw red, and when thinking of their father, the colour got even darker. 

Then comes the Second of October, Hyunwoo was visiting his Mother in Korea for the weekend when he got a call late at night telling him his father had just been murdered. 

All of them got the same call, shock soon running through their viens as they rushed to the His Fathers home. 

Part of them wished it was just a dream, despite the hatred they had for their father, the man didn’t deserve to be murdered in cold blood...


End file.
